Nana's Snow Husky
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: The gang has a snow day, but when Husky beats up Cooro, Nana asks why he did it...blushing, he stutters out why. ONESHOT. Anima. Husky/Nana HuskyNana


**Hi! This is my first +Anima fic, so I thought I'd make it a HuskyNana. I've been hooked on the series since Friday and I'm waiting for the next volume to come 8D Anyways, tell me what you think. ONESHOT. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE FIC!!!**

"Look for the…bare necessities! The simple bare necessities! Forget about your worries and your strife." Nana sang happily as her gloved hands threw shreds of snow into the dead cold air.

"Please stop singing that stupid song." Husky grimaced.

"Fine, I won't sing." she giggled.

"Thank you," he said and closed his eyes while he laid against the tree. His eyes shot back open when he heard her humming the Disney song. "Nana, shut up!"

"I can't, it's stuck in my head!" Nana screamed.

"Well get it unstuck." Husky growled.

Nana sighed and laid on the freezing white blanket that covered the field. The group was happily enjoying a snow day, inhaling the arctic smell of the outdoors. Cooro, being his funny self, threw several snow balls at the relaxed Husky. Once the orb of snow clashed to his face, Husky had steam flowing from his ears. He rushed to the crow +Anima and jumped right over Nana. Her eyes widened as she sat up after the boy crossed to the other side. She had to admit, he wasn't a very fun person to be around. Cooro thought this was the best part of winter, though. The fish +Anime chased the laughing boy all around until Cooro stopped on his tip toes, almost crashing into a frozen pond. He had no clue how to skate. Despite that, he wasn't even wearing skates! Husky had a smirk planted across his face, seeing how his revenge would be sweet and easy. He gently pushed Cooro and the boy turned instantly, landing on his behind and biting his lip, trying to restrict his scream of pain from coming out.

"Revenge is sweet," Husky smirked.

"That hurt," Cooro moaned.

"Sorry," he apologized, offering a hand that the older of the two gladly took and jumped to the snowy land. "Just don't make me mad and it won't happen."

"Aw," Nana giggled to Senri. "They're being friendly."

"Hai…" Senri smiled small.

As soon as Nana looked back at the two boys, she saw them wrestling. She sighed and ran up to them in her big snow boots. She immediately, went behind Husky and dragged him off of Cooro. Cooro backed away on his hand and feet, just like a crab. Husky's heavy, angry breathing was making his heart pound rapidly. Nana blushed, feeling his heart rate and pulled his blue hood down. The position they were in made Cooro laugh, but he did it mentally so Husky wouldn't beat him up again. Nana was crouched behind the fish +Anima and hugging his chest with her chin rested on his head. She could tell his heart rate was dropping and that his heavy breathing had soon descended. Instead of being red in the face from anger, it was from the bat +Anima hugging him.

"You can get off now." Husky said simply.

"Promise me that you'll calm down first." Nana negotiated.

"Fine," he sighed.

She smiled smugly and released her grip on him. He pulled his hood back up, stood and stalked off. Cooro stood up and helped Nana ascend from her crouched knees. She smiled and stood next to Cooro while Husky walked toward his tree.

"So, what was that all about?" Nana asked.

"I pissed him off." Cooro shrugged with a funny smile on his face.

"How," she asked.

"I made fun of him."

"What'd you say?"

"I don't think he'd let me tell you." Cooro chuckled and walked to the other boys.

Nana raised a brow to no one. She placed a finger on her chin and looked at the ground, thinking. Before she knew it, a blue gloved hand stretched out and caught her pink gloved hand, tugging her. She gasped, but cut it off once she noticed it was Husky. She was about to ask what they were doing until she saw Senri and Cooro making snowmen of each other. Nana got it and started pulling some snow together, making feet out of them. Husky shrugged and started the same way she had. By the time the gang was done, Senri made Cooro, Cooro made a slanted Senri, Nana made a serious looking Husky and Husky made a cheerful Nana.

"Thank you," Nana giggled.

"Welcome," Husky shrugged.

"Awesome," Cooro complemented Senri's work as he smiled at Cooro's.

"I'm going to go make some hot chocolate." Senri said.

"I'll go help," Cooro smiled.

"…" Senri nodded slightly as they ran toward the wood cabin.

Nana and Husky watched the two leave, then Nana giggled randomly. Husky raised a brow at the girl. She smiled and pointed the rim of his nose. He crossed his eyes and saw a little ice stuck to it. He sighed and flicked it toward the opposite direction of the girl. Nana took off his hood, revealing his straight, silver-blue hair. He tugged her parka hood down, only to reveal some dark blonde hair, mixed with a bit of light brown. He smirked, finding a tiny twig in the long, curled hair. He leaned in and pulled it out gently, trying not to pull any sensitive strands from her scalp. He got it out and showed it to her.

"Thanks," she blushed.

"Mhm," he gave a single nod.

"So, why were you hurting Cooro?" she asked out of the blue.

"He made me made," he shrugged.

"What'd he say?" Nana became interested.

"He called you stupid." Husky muttered, but not quiet enough to keep Nana's bat ears from hearing.

"You call me a stupid girl all the time." Nana stated. "Why is it any different if he says it?"

"Because, he doesn't l—" Husky cut himself off with a blush spreading across his face.

"He doesn't what," she raised a brow.

"He doesn't…" Husky grabbed one of her hands, causing her to blush just as many shades as he did. "He just…Cooro doesn't…Well…"

"What're you talking about?" she exclaimed, becoming impatient and he quickly grabbed her other hand, causing her to face him with wide eyes.

"He doesn't like you like I do!" Husky shouted, breathing heavily.

"Y-You what," she asked.

"I like you… a lot." he stated.

"Husky," she smiled sweetly and jumped him, trapping him in a hug. "I like you too."

"You do," he asked.

"Yea," she giggled, backing out of the hug, but linked her arms around his neck.

"Good," he said and put his forehead to hers.

He quickly pushed his lips against hers, so fast that she didn't even notice until a few seconds later. She closed her widened eyes and kissed him back, standing on her tip toes as she leaned in. He snaked his arms around her waist and leaned in, just as she had. By the time they stopped, they reluctantly pulled away and panted heavily for air. They heard a snicker from the side of them and, by nature, Husky pulled out his staff.

"About time," Cooro laughed.


End file.
